Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to document management and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for classifying and comparing similar documents using base templates.
Description of the Related Art
Documents are uploaded to on-line document stores such as ADOBE® Document Cloud, ADOBE® Creative Cloud™, and the like, and are typically stored in a folder hierarchy. When a document is uploaded, a user must manually compare and classify the document, and then store the document in an appropriate folder. For example, a user may have a folder entitled “Bills” that includes sub-folders for similar documents, such as a sub-folder for each of the user's phone bill, cable bill, credit card bill, bank statements, and the like. As the volume of documents that may be kept in the document store increases over time, it becomes difficult for a user to compare and classify a particular document or set of documents.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for classifying and comparing similar documents using base templates.